Caminando hacia el futuro: EXTRAS
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: Espacio dedicado a extras y one-shots sobre explicaciones y peticiones de la historia principal: Caminando hacia el futuro. ONE-SHOT 1: Reporte de notas en Teikō. Parejas: KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraAka y otras.


Ohayō! Como ya les había avisado, hoy se abre el espacio de extra del fic principal: Caminando hacia el futuro. Donde colgaré un Omake o One-shot extra cada dos semanas desde la fecha :)

Aquí se los dejo ^^

xxx

Reportes de notas en Teikō

Era la primera noche en Osaka y ya se habían instalado en un hotel de tres estrellas, habían estado recorriendo calles para tomar las mejores fotografías de la ciudad. Sin contar las más de 10 entrevistas que realizó Takao a los ciudadanos que colaboraban con su investigación. Luego habían ido a un orfanato y pidió un archivo de la cantidad de niños abandonados, adoptados y los que se quedan hasta cumplir 18 años.

Sin embargo, ahora era tiempo de descansar. Habían pedido una habitación con un camarote, parecía una ratonera, porque Kazunari no quería gastar mucho en hospedaje.

- Geez~ Estoy aburrido, ni siquiera tiene cable ni Wi-fi – se quejó – Cuéntame algo, Tatsu.

Le pidió asomando la cabeza para mirar a la cama de abajo, ahí estaba Himuro jugando con su PSP de lo más tranquilo mientras Kise estaba acostado a su lado abrazado a una almohada tratando de dormir, le dolían las piernas de tanto caminar.

- No hay nada que no sepas de mí, Kazunari, por alguna rara razón te sabes toda mi vida – le dijo irónico sin dejar de mirar su juego – Nunca lo lleves a una reunión familiar, Kise, le pregunta a tu familia desde que tenías pañales.

Ryōta lo miró burlón y le quitó la maquina esa para él ponerse a jugar, ya que no conciliaba el sueño se entretendría un rato.

- Oi, estaba por pasar el último nivel.

- ¡No me ignoren! – les dijo Takao tirándole una almohada en la cara a Tatsuya – Cuéntenme algo, me pudro del aburrimiento, es en serio.

Tatsuya se sobó el rostro y se sentó en el filo de cama, no había nada qué hacer, hubieran comprado una baraja para aunque sea distraerse jugando póker.

- Todo es tu culpa, Kazunari. Fue tu gran idea venir a esta… a esta _'habitación'_ si se le puede decir así.

- Oigan, ya sé – dijo el rubio dejando el PSP, no lograba vencer a ningún bendito monstruo –. Les contaré una de mis grandes historias.

- Tatsu, apaga la luz, por favor – dijo entre risas – Ya me dieron ganas de dormir.

- ¡Hidoi~ Takaocchi!

Takao bajó por la pequeña escalera y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo para escuchar la historia del modelo, sabían que de seguro eso tomaría una hora o más.

- Les contaré la triste historia de cómo me enamoré de Aominecchi… si aún le puedo decir así – dijo casi en un susurro – Pero en fin, incluso tuvimos una cita.

- Esa es zona roja, Kise – le dijo Himuro

- No-no, no es para ponerme nostálgico – se rio – Es muy divertida, era en mis días en Teikō.

Tatsuya se echó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Kazunari, ahora sí estaba cómodo para escucharlo.

- ¿No que fue en la graduación de Tōō? – le preguntó Takao.

- No, esa fue la primera vez – lo corrigió orgulloso – Este es mi enamoramiento.

Rodó los ojos antes la respuesta del rubio y movió la mano para que prosiguiera. Algo le decía que así le digan que no, contaría su historia.

- ¿No se supone que en Teikō él ni te pelaba? – se rio Takao – Creo que hasta más atención le ponía a Kuroko.

- Bien, entonces entérate que tampoco es que me botara como si tuviera sarna – le dijo todo picón – Incluso me invitó al parque de diversiones, es perfecto para la primera cita.

Eso le llamó la atención a sus dos amigos, no es que pensaran que Daiki era un bruto gorila que solo pensaba en sexo, pero una _'feria'_ por así decirlo, le parecía mucho esfuerzo mental de parte del peliazul.

- ¿En serio? – se asombró el ojinaranja – ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Cómo quedaron ustedes dos?

- Bueno… no fuimos nosotros solos… fueron todos… incluso Momocchi.

Ya decían ellos, muy bueno para ser verdad.

- Eso no es una cita, Kise – se rio Tatsuya – Solo fueron juntos, nada más.

- Me ganó un pez dorado ya… y todavía lo conservo, bueno lo conservaba – les dijo mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior – Además, ¿la quieren escuchar o no?

Takao e Himuro se miraron unos cuantos segundos y suspiraron, le darían chance con la fe de que no se deprimiera al final.

- Bien, cuenta – le dijo Kazunari – Pero de ahí no quiero que andes lloriqueando, no tenemos suficiente papel higiénico.

- Qué cruel, Takaocchi – le dijo frunciendo el ceño – Les contaré desde el principio, ah, pero tengo una advertencia, seré muy detallista.

Como si ellos no se lo esperaran.

- Ya estamos acostumbrados – se burló otra vez del rubio – Peor que mujer con menopausia.

- ¡JA-JA! Qué chistoso, Takaocchi – se picó – Qué bueno que estés acostumbrado, porque se me pasó comentarte que en esta historia Midorimacchi estaba con Akashicchi, bien comienzo.

Fue ahora Tatsuya el que se rio y dio cuerda a Kise para que empiece de una buena vez, sí que le iba a encantar la historia.

- ¡Hey, no! ¡Yo no quiero escucharla!

- Silencio, Takaocchi, no arruines la diversión – se burló con todas las ganas – Todo sucedió un sábado en la mañana, nos reunimos todos en el gimnasio con nuestros reportes de notas. Akashicchi siempre nos exigía tener un promedio mínimo de 70…

~Flashback:: Inicio~

Tercer año de la secundaria Teikō

_POV Kise_

_Ese día no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado y menos si tenía que llevar mis calificaciones conmigo, la más alta que tenía era la de inglés encima con un 45. _

_Akashicchi me mataría apenas cogiera mis notas. _

_¡Era un diablo y eso que ni siquiera tenía el ojo maniaco ese! ¡Aún!_

_En realidad, juro que me esforcé para las pruebas de medio ciclo, pero no sé qué pasó. Creo que los profesores tienen algo en contra de mí. _

_Eso debió ser, siempre se meten con el rubio. _

_¡Estoy seguro! ¡Segurísimo!_

_Entré al gimnasio y allí ya estaban Kurokocchi y Midorimacchi. Me parecía que hasta mi mejor amigo estaba inquieto, eso me era muy raro. No es que él tenga mejores notas que el Tsundere que nunca daba tutorías._

_¡Sí-sí, Takaocchi! ¡El chancón de Midorimacchi nunca nos quería dar tutorías!_

_Bueno… en lo que estaba, desde que yo estaba en el club Kurokocchi nunca había tenido problemas con los estudios. _

_Me acerqué a ellos muy alegre saludándolos y lo que recibí fue un par de miradas de 'cállate la boca, Kise' _

_¡Típico! ¡Todos en ese equipo me hacían bullyng!_

Las calificaciones era un rol muy importante para los chicos de Teikō y de más peso para los que estaban en el club de baloncesto, ya que eran la mejor secundaria en dicho deporte y ser suspendido por no llegar al promedio era una tortura, más para los titulares.

Por eso Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Haizaki y Akashi fueron citados por el entrenador para ver sus reportes de notas de sus exámenes parciales. Así tanteaban su rendimiento y veían si no tenían que preocuparse para los finales, que eran los que pesaban más.

Cuando Ryōta llegó ya se encontraban Kuroko y Midorima que lo miraron mal al verlo tan sonriente, era muy temprano para oír sus chillidos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Midorimacchi? – le preguntó amigable.

- Akashi acaba de entrar a hablar con el entrenador – dijo muy tranquilo – También ha venido Nijimura.

- ¡Nijimura-senpai! – se exaltó – Pero él te suspende si no sacas buenas notas en los parciales ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! ¡No quiero dejar el equipo! – chilló

El problema se avecinaba sin haber sido previsto.

Los rumores contaban que Nijimura Shūzō era muy estricto con respecto al desempeño académico, algunos decían que cuando a él lo mandaban a hacerse cargo de las notas muchos terminaban suspendidos hasta que mejoren sus calificaciones en las prácticas de entre mes. Él ya no era capitán del equipo, pero aún seguía por ahí mientras su padre no requiera cuidados más especiales, la cual fue la razón para dejar su puesto y cedérselo a Akashi.

En unos minutos más entró Haizaki que llegaba con una chica para variar. Venía muy confiado y con una sonrisa en el rostro como si entregar reportes fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Aunque debían reconocer que ese idiota siempre cumplía con el promedio de 70, sabe Dios cómo, lo más probable era que se copiase, eso pensaban todos.

- ¡Yo! – los saludó – ¿Dónde está el enanito ese?

- Está hablando con el entrenador, Haizaki-kun – le respondió – Hoy seremos supervisados por Akashi-kun y Nijimura-senpai.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con Nijimura?! – se exaltó de la misma manera que Kise – Oigan, le dicen que no me vieron y que estoy a punto de morirme de la fiebre.

Recogió su mochila que la había tirado al suelo y se fue a la velocidad de la luz junto con la chica que estaba más que desconcertada. No era novedad que se escape de Nijimura, al parecer le gustaba que el chico lo persiga, lo encuentre y le pegue.

Los siguientes en venir fueron los que faltaban: Murasakibara y Aomine. Aunque ellos no tenían pinta de estar preocupados, es más, estaban muy relajados.

- ¿Han sacado buenas notas? – les preguntó el rubio

- ¿Eh?... ¿Cuánto es el promedio mínimo, Kise-chin? – le preguntó con sus mismos ojos de aburrimiento – ¿50?

- Es 70, Murasakibara-kun – le dijo Kuroko

Atsushi se quedó pensativo un momento y miró las hojas que tenía en la mano corroborando algo. Cuando finalizó de contar con los dedos sonrió.

- Pan comido – le dijo mientras abría sus clásicas papitas – Sí alcanzo a ese promedio… Mine-chin es el que está preocupado.

- Tsk' qué molesto, yo he sacado un 77 en historia, anda enterándote – se rio – En estos exámenes he tenido buenas calificaciones.

Casi todos voltearon a verlo, no era por ofender a su amigo, pero todos ahí sabían que él era el que tenía las peores notas.

- Te copiaste de mis exámenes, Aomine – le dijo Midorima ajustándose sus lentes – Por eso sacaste buenas notas en los tres últimos exámenes.

- Cállate, tu noviecito no tiene por qué saber los detalles.

- Qué aburrido es esto… – dijo Murasakibara – Mido-chin, tú puedes apelar por nosotros. Él te toma en cuenta, no queremos quedarnos a estudiar… Además eres el vice-capitán…

Los demás iban apoyar esa idea, pero justo tenían que venir los tres que daban escalofríos: El entrenador, Akashi y Nijimura. Tenían una cara de seriedad absoluta.

- Bien, chicos, espero que en estos parciales hayan sacado mejores notas que la vez pasada, ya saben que los podemos suspender hasta que mejoren esas calificaciones – nos dijo el entrenador muy amable – Es una medida de prevención, ya que si vuelven a jalar en los finales serán retirados del club de básquetbol por norma de la secundaria.

Cada entrega era lo mismo, les daba el discurso introductorio y de ahí se retiraba dejándolos solo con esos dos demonios.

Shūzō sonrió de oreja a oreja y les avisó que él solo estaría de supervisor por ese día, ya que tendría que salir en una hora por cuestiones familiares, tenía un cumpleaños al cual no pretendía faltar. El encargado principal otra vez sería Akashi, que fue un alivio, no uno tan grande, pero a ser suspendidos por los parciales tampoco.

- Un momento, ¿dónde está Haizaki? – les preguntó

- Se fugó con una chica – le informó Midorima – Supo que estabas aquí y se fue, te dejó un mensaje: _'Atrápame si puedes, idiota'._

A Nijimura se le podían ver unas venitas a punto de reventar en su frente, estaba muy cabreado, es que el idiota de Shōgo tenía una habilidad innata para hacerlo enojar.

- Ese imbécil, qué se habrá creído. Te encargas tú, Akashi, me encargaré personalmente de él.

- Entendido.

Usaría la hora que tenía para encontrarlo y darle una buena paliza. Apenas el pelinegro cruzó la puerta todos dieron un gran suspiro, adiós a la suspensión, eso era un hecho seguro.

- Bien hecho, Mido-chin – lo felicitó

- Sí, Midorimacchi, gracias por hacer que se vaya.

Usualmente Shintarō los ayudaba cuando se trataba de esos temas, más si tenían que ver con Nijimura, como el peliverde era el vice-capitán, confiaba en lo que le decía, así sea una mentira para que se vaya a buscar a Shōgo. Aunque negaba que fuera por compañerismo, solo atinaba a decir que lo hacía porque le caía mal Haizaki. Cosa que no era tan falsa.

- No sé por qué están tan alegres – les dijo muy serio Akashi al verlos tan sonrientes – Esta vez no seré tan amable con ustedes. Espero que hayan podido mejorar sus notas, sino aténganse a las consecuencias.

Volvió a mirar su tablilla y sacó un lapicero de su bolsillo para comenzar.

- Aomine Daiki, tus pruebas – le pidió

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué siempre soy al primero que masacras? Es injusto, que vaya Kise.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada de inmediato, podía ser su amigo en el básquetbol y todo lo que quiera, pero cuando se entregaban las notas cada uno veía por su propio bienestar.

- ¡¿Y yo por qué?! Tú eres el primero en la lista, Aominecchi. No me metas en eso.

El capitán los miró fríamente haciéndolos callar al instante.

- Tus pruebas – le volvió a decir.

- No es que haya sacado malas notas, pero tú debes ser el primero en mostrarlas. Eres el primero, Akashi – se defendió tratando de alargar el momento de su sentencia.

Eso solo hizo reír al resto, como si no supieran las notas del perfecto pelirrojo.

- Aprecio que te preocupes por mis notas, Aomine – le dijo tranquilo – Pero no es necesario, mis calificaciones alcanzaron el puntaje máximo nuevamente. Dame tus pruebas.

Aomine rodó los ojos un poco fastidiado y se acercó con su reporte de notas y sus pruebas, ahí empezaba la tortura. Cada entrega de notas era lo mismo, aunque esa vez, Seijūrō haría algo diferente.

- 0 en física, 4 en química…

- ¡Oi, no las tienes por qué exhibir! – se molestó

- Dije que sería menos compasivo esta vez – le dijo serio –. 13 en inglés, 20 en matemática, 62 en japonés, 70 en biología, 87 en historia. Interesante… Midorima-kun, ¿me puedes explicar estas últimas 3 notas?

El aludido se arregló de nuevo los lentes y miró hacia Aomine, parecía que no lo quería delatar, pero si le había preguntado a él, es porque ya lo sabía de ante mano.

- Son las notas de Aomine no mías – dijo serio – ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo?

- ¿Quieres quedarte a darles tutorías? – le dijo sonriendo suave.

Con eso siempre lo agarraba, al peliverde nunca le había gustado quedarse tardes extras explicándoles las materias, tenía muy poca paciencia con ellos.

- Me copió.

- ¡Oi, qué soplón eres, Midorima! – se quejó – Pensé que no eras de esos tipos.

- No me pienso quedar por tu poco cerebro, Aomine – le contestó – Además no es algo que Akashi no haya deducido, en la vida sacarías un 87, idiota.

Daiki estaba por ir a pelear con él, pero el pelirrojo carraspeó haciendo que el ambiente se tense más, solo había leído las notas de uno y ya todos querían salir corriendo de ahí.

- Mañana domingo vendrás al gimnasio de nuevo, Aomine – le ordenó – Hablaré con los profesores para que te den tutorías especiales.

- ¡No, no me molestes! Yo quiero estudiar por mi cuenta, Akashi.

- Te he dejado estudiar por tu cuenta para los parciales y estos son los resultados. Vendrás todos los domingos a recibir tutorías, sino aceptas te retiraré del equipo de básquet.

Sentenciado.

Aomine se cruzó de brazos y miró feo a Midorima, aunque todos entendían las razones del de lentes para haber dicho la verdad, no es que a Akashi Seijūrō se le pueda mentir tan fácilmente.

- Kise Ryōta, tus notas – le ordenó

Se acercó casi como un robot y le entregó su fólder.

- ¡Prometo esforzarme para los siguientes exámenes, Akashicchi!

- 25 en química, 27 en física, 33 en matemáticas, 35 en biología, 40 en japonés, 40 en historia y 45 en inglés; siguen con un promedio de 35, Kise, estás a la mitad del camino otra vez – le dijo mirándolo algo aburrido – También asistirás a tutorías, te las daré yo, espero que tú no tengas ningún reclamo.

Negó con la cabeza y regresó con el resto del grupo.

El siguiente era Kuroko que se veía con su misma cara de monotonía. Lo llamó como al resto y este le entregó su reporte.

- Vienes a tutoría conmigo al igual que Kise – dijo sin más.

- ¡Es injusto, por qué no exhibes las notas de Tetsu!

- Aomine-kun, gracias por tu amistad – le dijo el peliceleste frunciendo el ceño – Tuve complicaciones eso es todo.

- Lo pienso hacer, Aomine. Kuroko ha tenido problemas familiares, pero por eso no le daré preferencias. 43 en química, 48 en biología, 55 en física, 40 en matemáticas, 88 en japonés, 60 en historia y 57 en inglés – les dijo – Murasakibara Atsushi, tus notas.

El pelimorado que hasta esos momentos se había mantenido comiendo unos pocky alzó la cabeza y se quedó con cara de perro regañado.

- ¿Eh? Pero falta Mido-chin… yo puedo esperar… no tengo problemas – dijo empujando a Midorima al frente – Ve… La Mi va antes que la Mu ¿No?

- Esto es un desperdicio de mi tiempo – suspiró Akashi – Midorima-kun, tus notas. Escuchen atentos, 90 en química, 90 en física, 98 en biología…

- ¡Oi, espera! ¡¿Te sacaste 98 en biología?! – se quejó Aomine – Yo te copié el examen igualito, cómo es que tú sacaste más ¡¿Borraste luego las respuestas?!

Era un idiota, definitivamente Aomine Daiki era un reverendo idiota. Era evidente que Midorima se había dejado copiar para salvarle algo el cuello aunque sea en los tres últimos exámenes. Pero tampoco es que vaya a permitir que un haragán como Daiki se saque la misma nota que él.

- ¿Puedes explicarme eso? – dijo el capitán muy serio

- Eres un imbécil, Aomine.

- Mine-chin… puedes ir despidiéndote del club de básquet – le dijo dejando de comer – Ahora Mido-chin no te va a dejar copiar nunca más… te extrañaré.

Akashi dejó de mirar las hojas que tenía en la mano y suspiró.

- Vienes a asesorarlos, Midorima-kun – dijo finalmente – Es una falta grave la que has cometido, espero no tengas inconvenientes en reparar tu error. Si tanto los quieres ayudar, entonces vendrás a enseñarles. Murasakibara, dame tus notas y no quiero ninguna excusa.

- No, no, falta Sa-chin – dijo mirando hacia la oficina – Ella también entrega reportes.

Dicho y hecho.

Justo Momoi salió corriendo de la oficina del entrenador pidiendo disculpas, pero que recién terminaba de poner en orden algunos archivos. Ella no era parte del equipo regular, es decir, no jugaba, pero era parte importante para el equipo que requería los mismos requisitos que daba la escuela para estar en un club, sus notas debían mantenerse en un promedio de 65-70.

Le entregó sus reportes a Akashi y sonrió un poco para ver si así la disculpaba.

- 60 en química, 63 en biología, 70 en historia, 66 en física, 80 en matemáticas, 77 en japonés y 72 en inglés – dijo mirándola serio – 2 puntos, Momoi.

- Pero Akashi-kun, el promedio es entre 65 y 70, yo cumplo el requisito – dijo intimidada.

- No hay consideraciones especiales con nadie, vienes a tutorías y de soporte para Aomine.

- Mooo~ está bien, Akashi-kun.

Ahora sí era el turno de Murasakibara, ya no había más excusas, se acercó y lo primero que hizo fue jalar a Midorima en frente de él para ponerlo como escudo, algo les decía que ese _'pan comido'_ había sido una total mentira.

- 0 en química, 18 en inglés, 20 en matemáticas, 14 en historia, 10 en biología, 23 en japonés y 45 en física ¿Qué es esto, Murasakibara? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería estas notas.

- Pero pase los 70, Aka-chin.

- Ya te he dicho que sumar todas las notas no es un promedio – le dijo molesto.

Cuando no Murasakibara con su aire dormilón y con cara de no entender por qué debía preocuparse tanto por estudiar si al fin y al cabo eso no importaba para un deporte.

- Qué asco esas notas – se burló Aomine – Ni yo.

- Si yo tuviera a Mido-chin en mi salón mis notas serían mejores – le dijo fastidiado – Pero solo tengo a Kise-chin y él no es de tanta ayuda.

- ¡Qué cruel!

Siempre se metían con Kise.

- Basta, todos vienen a tutoría mañana, es imperdonable que ninguno se tome en serio los estudios, un idiota no va a estar en la banca regular de Teikō. Si no sacan notas adecuadas para fin de ciclo pueden decir adiós a sus camisetas y estás incluido Midorima-kun.

- ¿Yo por qué? Mis notas son buenas.

- Ya que te gusta ayudar a Aomine, si él no aprueba también te hundes tú.

Dejó a todos con los ojos abiertos, esa era una misión imposible.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Prefiero hacerlo aprobar a Murasakibara, no me mandes con Aomine!

- ¡Oi, un poco de compañerismo no vendría mal!

- No tengo por qué tener compañerismo contigo; Murasakibara es flojo, pero tú eres un idiota.

- ¡Oi, no me importa si eres el mimado de Akashi, ahora te rajo la cara!

- ¡No, no, Aominecchi, suéltalo!

No supieron en qué momento eso terminó en una discusión.

_POV Kise_

_Aominecchi se le fue encima a Midorimacchi, lo quería moler a golpes. _

_¡Fue horrible! ¡Lo peor que había presenciado! _

_No quería que mis amigos se pelearan y menos en mi presencia, pero no es que haya podido ayudar mucho. Ellos no se soltaban, seguían forcejeando, incluso llegaron a caer al suelo y Midorimacchi se trataba de defender como podía, tenía los brazos cruzados en frente de su rostro. Murasakicchi lo trató de ayudar, pero por más que lo jalaba, Aominecchi no cedía y lo tenía ahí acorralado tratando de darle un golpe en la cara. _

_¡En serio que ese día lo desconocimos! _

_Fue angustiante, aunque yo estoy seguro que Aominecchi lo hizo solo para desquitarse con alguien, porque él sería el único que tendría un asesoramiento especial con los profesores. En cambio, Kurokocchi, Murasakicchi y yo íbamos a ser ayudados por Akashicchi y Midorimacchi. Aunque no es que esa sea una mejor opción. Ellos también eran muy estrictos._

_En fin, la pelea solo paró cuando Akashicchi intervino y de una sola patada aventó a Aominecchi para otro lado. Ahí acabó la bronca, dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta, nos quedamos helados _

_¡En serio que Akashicchi estaba que echaba chispas! _

_Más porque ese idiota fue tan… tan… imbécil de romperle las lentes a Midorimacchi, sus gafas estaban tiradas a un lado con las lunas rotas y una pata del marco estaba doblada. _

_Yo pensé que Midorimacchi le iba a responder, en realidad lo pensé cuando lo vi levantarse del suelo y palpar para encontrar sus lentes, pero no fue así. _

_¡Me dio pena! ¡Lo juro! _

_No es por burlarme ni ser cruel, pero es que me dio pena verlo todo ciego palpando el piso._

_¡OK-OK, me reí, pero solo quedito! _

_¡Ok, me partí de la risa! ¿Contentos?_

_Akashicchi le pasó sus anteojos y le pidió que se los ponga, pero este le dijo que en esas condiciones podía lastimarse los ojos si los vidrios caían. Encima sus lentes eran de cristal ¡¿Pueden creer eso?! ¡De cristal! _

_¿Qué adolescente normal se compra lentes tan frágiles?_

_No le quedó de otra que guardarlos, Kurokocchi le dio un papel para que los ponga y los pueda meter a su bolsillo. En serio que ese día, fue la primera vez que me reí y sentí pena ajena al mismo tiempo._

_¡Pero fue muy gracioso verlo!_

Después de que guardó sus lentes Shintarō se paró del suelo y se sobó los ojos, no veía ni una mierda. Solo motas de luz y mutantes andando. En realidad, necesitaba esas gafas porque su medida era fuerte, pasaba los 10.5.

- Midorima-kun, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado Kuroko

Murasakibara también se acercó donde su amigos y le dio un paquete de gomitas, quizás con eso se alegraba y eso que el mayor no era de regalar sus dulces así porque sí. Aunque se lo tuvo que meter al bolsillo, porque al parecer el peliverde ni veía el paquete.

- Me voy a casa – dijo molesto.

Daiki que estaba sentado en el suelo, miró hacia abajo y suspiró. Sabía que se había dejado llevar y se la había agarrado con él de pura pica.

- Midorima-kun, espera – le casi ordenó Akashi que se acercó a él – Te acompaño, no puedes ver nada.

- Estoy bien.

- ¡Yo te acompaño, Midorimacchi! – le dijo alcanzándolos – Yo tengo que pasar por tu casa para irme a la estación. Te dejo en tu puerta.

Aceptó y se fue con Kise, aunque no quiso por nada del mundo que el rubio lo agarre del saco o algo, prefería caminar el solo así se tropiece más de 20 mil veces.

En el gimnasio solo se quedaron los otros cuatro con un Akashi que casi mata con la mirada a Aomine por hacer semejante estupidez.

- Estás suspendido del equipo de básquet.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oi, Akashi, espera! – le dijo antes de que se vaya – Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que actué como un idiota, pero no me puedes suspender. Le voy a pedir disculpas, lo voy a hacer.

- Eres un idiota, Mine-chin.

Por más que le rogó no cedió.

Akashi fue hacia las bancas y cogió su mochila para irse, detestaba que se comporten como niños chiquitos, golpeándose por cualquier babosada.

.

.

.

A las ocho de la mañana ahí estaban todos de nuevo con cuadernos y lapiceros, Akashi llegó junto con Midorima que seguía sin lentes y con una cara de estar todavía hirviendo, aunque no sabían exactamente a dónde estaba mirando porque andaba desubicado.

- Aomine, los profesores te están esperando en tu aula, ve – le ordenó – No los hagas esperar.

- Akashi, sé que me comporté mal, pero-

- Mi decisión no ha cambiado, estás suspendido hasta que entreguen las notas finales – le dijo muy serio – No jugarás en ningún partido y tienes prohibido presentarte a los entrenamientos.

Daiki chasqueó la lengua y se fue sin decir nada más.

Los demás fueron a jalar una carpeta para colocarla en el centro del gimnasio, mientras que Momoi traía la pizarra con ruedas y unos plumones. Esas asesorías iban a ser una tortura, Akashi era muy inteligente y enseñaba muy claro, pero a veces no todo salía como una esperaba.

- Me da pena Aominecchi – les dijo mirando hacia la puerta por donde salió el moreno – Pero él tiene la culpa, nada le costaba quedarse callado.

No entendía exactamente el porqué de su preocupación por Daiki, solo sabía que le hubiera gustado mucho que él estuviese con ellos ahí, le parecía más divertido, así el peliazul le pare diciendo rubio escandaloso.

- Mine-chin debe estar siendo torturado.

- Basta de charlas, las asesorías comienzan. Empezaremos con matemáticas – les dijo abriendo un plumón – Momoi, ve con Aomine. Serás su soporte.

La pelirrosa asentó y se fue con sus cosas para el salón de su mejor amigo.

Empezaron a las ocho y media con cursos de números, todas las ramas de las matemáticas. Álgebra, Razonamiento matemático, Aritmética, Geometría y Trigonometría. Les explicaba, lo anotaba en la pizarra y lo borraba a los cinco minutos para seguir.

Los chicos estaban con la cabeza explotando, no les daba ni tiempo de oxigenar el cerebro, excepto Kuroko que sus notas no eran malas, sino que había flaqueado.

- Un descanso, te lo pido, Akashicchi – dijo mirando su reloj, eran las 11 – Mi hermana me preparó lonchera, por favor.

- Sí, Aka-chin, 10 minutos. Mis chocolates se están derritiendo.

Como ya habían terminado el primer tema de todas las ramas de matemáticas accedió.

Kise sacó de su mochila sus panes con pollo y una botella de agua mineral, Kuroko saco un batido de vainilla, y Murasakibara sacó su saco de golosinas. Eso era suficiente para llenar el estómago.

- Mooo~ quiero morir – se quejó – Siento que el señor coseno y tangente van a perforar mi cerebro ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Aominecchi?

- Creo que él iba a tener clases hasta la una, de ahí tenía un descanso de 10 minutos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hasta qué hora se va a quedar?

Escucharon un ruido y voltearon, Midorima se había chocado con el pizarrón. Su estado era lamentable, lo que no entendían era por qué había ido, si no estaba dando tutorías.

- Se quedará hasta las seis – le dijo el peliverde, había escuchado su conversación.

- ¡¿Seis?! ¡Eso es más que un día de clases!

Akashi volvió de la oficina con unas hojas y las repartió a los tres, eran unas pequeñas pruebas.

- Tienen 20 minutos, son 5 preguntas. Pueden empezar desde ahora o después de comer, pero el examen se los quitaré a las 11:30.

El único que no empezó fue Murasakibara que se dio su tiempo para terminar su barra Kit Kat, se limpió las manos en la mochila de Kise sin que se diera cuenta y cogió su lápiz.

- Estás preguntas parecen que no tienen fin – se quejó el rubio – Voy poniendo más de 20 fórmulas y ninguna me atina.

- Eso es porque no sabes cómo resolverlo, Kise-kun.

- Kuro-chin ¿Qué has puesto en la uno?

Tetsuya jaló su hoja y frunció el ceño. No iba a permitir que le copiase, menos si Akashi era el que corregiría las pruebas, ni loco se arriesgaba a un castigo.

Murasakibara miró hacia las bancas del fondo y se quedó con la mirada fija en Akashi, este estaba sentado al lado de Shintarō recostado en su hombro. Y justo tuvo la 'buena' suerte de verlos besándose, no entendía por qué, ni cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano dejando a sus dos compañeros un poco inquietos.

- ¿Murasakibara-kun?

Kise miró hacia al fondo y vio qué es lo que había estado mirando quedándose con una mirada pícara.

- Murasakicchi, ¿estás celoso acaso? – dijo entre risas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Celoso?... uhm… ese es un sentimiento complicado para mí, Kise-chin – le dijo sacando otro lápiz de su mochila – Mejor pásame la uno.

- Ni la he terminado – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tuvieron los 20 minutos más intensos.

El único que logró terminar fue Kuroko, porque Kise se quedó a la mitad y Murasakibara no resolvió ni una sola por andar pensando y pensando en lo que le había dicho Kise: ¿Celoso? No recordaba tener esos sentimientos, pero es que simplemente no entendía su molestia continua al ver a esos dos juntos, los quería bien lejos, uno a cada extremo si era posible.

- Midorima-kun, ya tengo el resultado – dijo Akashi – Le enseñarás a Murasakibara.

Se vio claramente la cara de disgusto de Shintarō

- Coge tu mochila y vas con Midorima-kun a su aula – le dijo de inmediato – Todas las tutorías te las dará él, definitivamente tú mereces atención especial.

- Pero, Aka-chin, Mido-chin es muy malo, me pega si no entiendo.

- Lo aguantas, no pierdas más el tiempo, apúrate.

Cogió sus cosas y fue Midorima que estaba que caminaba lento para no caerse.

En ese momento en que se sentaron apartados de todos se dio cuenta que no lo odiaba, es más, podía verlo como el compañero de equipo que era. No tenía ganas de discutir, ni de pelear. Lo perturbaba y más al empezar a darse cuenta que eso solo pasaba cuando lo veía cerca de Akashi.

_POV Kise_

_Yo siempre supe que a Murasakicchi se le caía la baba por Akashicchi ¡Era evidente! Se la pasaba todo el tiempo mirándolo desde que supo que había iniciado una relación con Midorimacchi. Estaba celoso, aunque no lo aceptaba y decía que ni siquiera sabía el significado de esa palabra._

_Realmente casi me maté de la risa internamente cuando lo mandaron justo a él a las asesorías con Midorimacchi, si no se me escapó fue porque Akashicchi se veía muy serio. _

_Estuvimos semanas en esas torturas todos los domingos, por lo menos hasta que vinieron las prácticas calificadas, que eran un mes antes que los finales. _

_Saqué buenas notas, tuve un promedio de 65. _

_Aominecchi a la justa pudo alcanzar 60, así que no le retiraron las asesorías y ni siquiera volvió al equipo. Seguía suspendido. En realidad, me sentía muy mal. _

_Con respecto a los otros, Kurokocchi sacó 75, Momocchi creo que obtuvo 82 y la novedad del año fue que Murasakicchi sacó 80 _

_¡Casi se me cae la baba de lo sorprendido que estaba!_

_Incluso lo felicitaron, reventaron confeti y ni siquiera sé quién lo llevo, pero a mí me tiraron toda la espuma encima. Parecía pollo mojado._

_Pero me sentía muy feliz por él, incluso Murasakicchi le agradeció a Midorimacchi dándole una bolsa llena de sus golosinas preferidas. Aunque a pesar de haber sacado buenas notas, no le quitaron sus clases extras, salvo que las redujeron a un par de horas cada semana._

_¡Y yo también! Como no alcancé 70 de promedio me mandaron con Aominecchi a las asesorías con los profesores. Mientras que a los otros sí los liberaron._

Ahora las tutorías de Aomine eran todos los viernes d los sábados de 11 a 1, justo cuando terminaban los entrenamientos. Solo a Kise se le permitiría salirse a mitad de los entrenamientos para ir a tomar sus clases.

Era el primer día, le avisó a Akashi que ya se iba y se metió a las duchas a darse una lavada rápida, se secó con la toalla se cambió y fue corriendo a la aula 203. Ahí ya estaba Daiki con su cuaderno y viendo una revista pornográfica de su estrella favorita.

- ¡Aominecchi, seremos compañeros de estudios desde hoy! – le dio la noticia muy alegre

- Quita esa cara de idiota, Kise, esto no es divertido.

- ¡Qué cruel, Aominecchi! Solo quise ser amable, no tienes por qué molestarte.

A veces la sonrisa de Ryōta podía desesperarlo, no era de su agrado tener que saltarse las prácticas de básquet ni mucho menos si para estudiar. Encima que los profesores lo sacaban de quicio con sus _'esfuérzate'_ o _'da lo mejor de ti'_.

Miró de nuevo al rubio pasando unos segundos a sus revistas, sabía que los profesores llegaban 15 minutos tarde porque andaban en coordinación eligiendo los temas con lo que lo torturarían.

- Aominecchi, ¿yo te caigo bien? – le preguntó algo inseguro.

De camino al aula había estado pensando que sería entretenido pasar tiempo con el peliazul, después de todo lo admiraba mucho y antes compartía tiempo con él en el básquet, pero fuera de eso era diferente. O lo callaba o le hacía bullyng con el resto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Kise? Somos compañeros de equipo ¿No? – le preguntó irónico – Si no me cayeras bien te trataría como al imbécil de Haizaki.

- Es que siempre me tratas mal, no soy tan escandaloso como dices – dijo haciendo un leve puchero – Es cruel que me juzgues así, bueno, no solo tú.

- Cállate.

Iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta por qué se lo decía, los demás profesores ya estaban entrando y junto con ellos estaba Momoi, ella iba porque quería por el simple gusto de apoyar a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Al igual que ellos en otro salón estaban Murasakibara y Midorima, el pobre ojiverde seguía repitiéndole las diferentes cadenas tróficas como si fuera un niño chiquito, la biología no era la mejor materia de Atsushi. Prefería que entren de una buena vez al tema de Física, eso le parecía más sencillo.

- No, lo has hecho mal de nuevo, idiota – se quejó – Son cadenas tróficas, no dibujitos al azar ¡¿Y por qué has dibujado a todo el elenco del Rey León?!

- Es que me aburro, Mido-chin – dijo rayando la hoja y sus caricaturas – Hay que hacer otra cosa… uhm… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Midorima se arregló los lentes y le dijo que sí mientras llenaba otra hoja en blanco con diferentes preguntas.

- ¿Aka-chin y tú van en serio? Han pasado 7 meses y todavía no terminan.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar semejante cosa, pero no levantó la vista. Siendo Atsushi se podía esperar cualquier cosa, solo suspiró y trató de responderle de una manera no tan hosca.

- ¿Por qué terminaríamos?

- Solo digo… es que las relaciones de mis hermanos no pasan de dos semanas…

Solo rodó los ojos al escuchar el argumento pasándole la hoja, mucha plática. Le pidió que lo resuelva mientras él al fin sacaba el libro de física para continuar con la siguiente materia.

Por lo menos, de la segunda si logró responder 7 preguntas bien de 10, eso era suficiente para un promedio de 70 que era lo que les exigían. No tenía intenciones de volverlo un niño Einstein o algo parecido.

Iban de nuevo a mitad de lección cuando Murasakibara pidió tiempo para comer un dulce y era mejor dejarlo, porque si no comía, no prestaría atención.

Miró su dulce y suspiró, quería sacarse todo lo que sentía y era mejor si se lo decía de frente o por lo menos tratar de explicarse, antes que explote.

- Te aprecio, Mido-chin – le dijo mientras abría su paquete – En serio que te considero mi amigo, pero cuando te veo con Aka-chin me dan muchas ganas de golpearte y no sé por qué.

- Otra vez con eso – le dijo ya fastidiado.

- No sé qué me pasa, Mido-chin… ahorita no tengo intenciones de aplastarte, pero si estás con Aka-chin, yo… me dan ganas de destrozar todo… creo que estoy ¿Loco?

Era evidente que estaba celoso.

- Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate, no vengo aquí para contarnos nuestra vida.

Después de eso no volvió a tocar el tema por ese día.

Salieron a las cinco y como al terminar las tutorías todos los de básquet ya se habían ido, los cinco se iban a casa en diferentes grupos. Uno era el de Murasakibara, Aomine y Momoi mientras que el rubio se iba con Midorima por muchas razones, la principal: Porque el peliverde parecía tener alguna especie de enigma que repelía a todas sus odiosas fans, cosa que lo dejaba caminar tranquilo sin nadie que lo acose. Aunque mayormente pensaba que era por verse algo agresivo, además de ser más alto que él y siempre tener esa aura de seriedad. Eso debía ser.

- Midorimacchi, ¿cómo te fue hoy? – le preguntó – Debe ser gracioso enseñarle a Murasakicchi ¿No crees? ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

- Si te refieres a su gusto inconsciente por Akashi, sí, ya me di cuenta, idiota – le dijo arreglándose los lentes – Y deja de andar poniéndote delante de mí, te vas a caer.

El rubio sonrió, pero no dejó de caminar casi de espaldas para poder mirar a su amigo mientras conversaban.

- ¿Y? ¿Vas a hacer algo? – le preguntó curioso – Si fuera tú defendería lo que es mío, no me gustaría que alguien se ande metiendo, pero te veo muy tranquilo, Midorimacchi.

- No me interesa lo que haga Murasakibara y no es que me esté creyendo, solo que si pasa algo que sea lo mejor para Akashi – dijo sin más – Y ya deja de preguntarme mi vida, no es como si fueras mi amigo.

- ¡Qué cruel, si somos amigos! – dramatizó – Si todos los días nos vamos juntos y hablábamos, ¿por qué no lo quieres reconocer?

Lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar más rápido, haciendo que Ryōta tenga que correr para seguirle el paso.

- ¡Midorimacchi, espera! – le gritaba de – Ya-ya, tú ganas, no somos amigos ¿Contento?

- Hmp.

Aunque no se lo dijo y era evidente que nunca se lo pensaba decir, era que lo había dejado pensando con su _'¿Y? ¿Vas a hacer algo?'. _No le parecía un problema, bueno, en realidad no era su problema sino el de otro. No era él quien se había enamorado de alguien con novio.

_POV KISE_

_Era un Tsundere desde que entró, creo que desde que nació. Estoy casi seguro, es más le puedo preguntar a su madre. Ah, ese tipo de dilemas me llamaban mucho la atención y yo solo quería darle un empujoncito. Ya que… bueno… antes no hablaba tanto con Murasakicchi, él se juntaba más con Midorimacchi y con Akashicchi. Así que si tenía que ponerme de parte de alguien era de mi compañero más cercano y que era mi amigo, pero no lo reconocía._

_Y con respecto a mí, esas tutorías eran aburridísimas. Me la pasaba horas observando qué hacía Aominecchi, andaba con una revista pasando la hoja de vez en vez cuando los profesores se distraían para borrar la pizarra. Momocchi era la que se las quitaba si se daba cuenta. _

_No lo sé, verlo tanto me hizo casi idealizarlo. Su cabello azul oscuro que caía en un pequeño cerquillo por su frente, sus ojos azulinos. Su piel muy diferente que la mía, lo hacía ver más rudo, incluso fuerte. No soy racista, es más, pienso que más bullyng le hacen a los blancos, bueno, no blancos-blancos, sino blancos-rubios. O por lo menos en Teikō era así, porque a Aominecchi nunca lo molestaban ¿Quién lo iba a molestar? Él era la luz ahí, el As._

_Otra cosa que pude notar era que siempre le gustaba usar diferentes bash y la mayoría era de marca, decía que su papá se los compraba, porque compartían la afición por los deportes. _

_O su forma favorita de sentarse relajadamente, las piernas algo abiertas, el torso apoyado en el respaldar y las manos atrás de su cabeza. Todo eso lo hacía ver tan desinteresado, que en vez de darme fastidio por ser un vago, me hacía verlo como el chico galán. _

_Es más, con el paso de las asesorías me fui dando cuenta que era realmente atractivo, nunca lo había visto con esos ojos y también me empezó a caer chinchosa Momocchi. Siempre estaba ahí entre nosotros dos ¿Acaso no tenía nada qué hacer esa mujer? No la entendía, andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de Kurokocchi, pero en vez de ir donde él, se pegaba más a Aominecchi, atrás de él como perra con falda corta. _

_¡Ah! ¡Lo sé! ¡No la debo insultar, pero en ese tiempo me comenzó a caer mal! ¡Muy mal!_

_No entendía qué carajos me estaba pasando, yo nunca había mostrado interés en un hombre, usualmente salía con mujeres, es decir, siempre estoy rodeada de ellas. Todo eso me resultaba muy extraño._

Como era usual se separaron de los otros tres y fueron caminando a paso liviano, no tenían apuro, ya que no estaban dejando tarea por ser la próxima semana los exámenes finales. Kise iba con una cara de amargado que ni siquiera le daban ganas de conversar, cosa que notó Shintarō en un dos por tres.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Kise?

- Sí y no, depende… ni siquiera yo lo sé, lo único que sé es que Momocchi es una entrometida, iba a ir con Aominecchi a sacar copias y ella se metió ahí como siempre a decir que no, porque los papás de _'Dai-chan'_ le habían encargado llevarlo temprano. Encima yo no sé cuándo le di la confianza para que me diga _'Ki-chan'_, zorra…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó algo asombrado que haya insultado a la manager.

Kise sacudió su cabeza levemente en forma de negación y le sonrió, no debía tener esa clase de sentimientos tan negativos, ya ni entendía qué le pasaba.

- N-nada, estoy muy cansado, las asesorías cada vez se hacen más pesadas – sonrió – ¿Y tú cómo vas, Midorimacchi? ¿Todo bien?

- No tendría por qué estar de otra manera – dijo acomodándose los lentes – Y deberías dejar de hacer el imbécil y reconocer que te gusta el idiota de Aomine.

Frenó en seco, Ryōta había dejado de avanzar quedándose con la boca entre abierta y con una expresión medio descuadrada.

- A-a mí me gustan las mujeres, Midorimacchi – dijo después de un rato.

- Eso explica que no dures más de 2 semanas con todas las que has salido y tu odio repentino por la mejor amiga de Aomine. Es muy coherente, Kise – ironizó – No es tan raro, solo que sigue sin ser muy aceptado.

El rubio se mordió levemente el labio interior y siguió caminando sin decir nada.

Lo había tomado desprevenido que ni sabía cómo negarse ante sus argumentos, llegó a la estación y se despidió de él entrando casi corriendo al primer tren que paró sin siquiera ver si era su línea, felizmente que después se dio cuenta que sí lo era.

Midorima llegó a su casa y tiró su mochila al suelo, estaba harto de esas tutorías y más si tenía que pasar dos horas con Murasakibara diciéndole que quería que termine con Akashi. Ya no sabía cómo evitarle el tema, porque parecía realmente inmerso en querer lograrlo.

_- Mido-chin… ¿tú amas a Aka-chin?_

_- Ya te he dicho que estas son clases, no conversaciones sociales, Murasakibara._

_- Creo que Kise-chin tenía razón, hasta busqué la palabra en el diccionario, estoy celoso… no, estoy muy celoso. No soporto verte con Aka-chin._

_- Saca tu libro de matemáticas._

_- Termina con él si no lo amas tanto como yo, en serio que si te haces a un lado lo puedo hacer feliz, sé que él también siente algo parecido por mí._

_- Murasakibara, no te lo voy a volver a repetir, no estoy aquí para hablarte de mis relaciones amorosas ¡Saca tu libro!_

Lo peor es que él también tenía el leve presentimiento que a Akashi le gustaba Atsushi, pero por alguna razón a pesar de eso el pelirrojo no hacía nada del otro mundo por acercarse a él, ni siquiera tenía un trato especial ni nada por estilo.

Tocaron el timbre y ahí apareció el pelirrojo, le dio unas indicaciones a su chofer un momento y este se marchó para irse de nuevo con la limosina. Supuestamente se quedaría a pasar la noche para estudiar, pero con todo lo que había estado estudiando junto con el ojimorado sentía que ya estaba listo para las pruebas desde hace semanas. Y como Seijūrō no era alguien que tuviese que preocuparse por sus notas gracias a su gran coeficiente, se la pasaron jugando shōgi toda la santa tarde.

Por lo menos, hasta que llegó la madre de Midorima y los llamó para que bajen a cenar. Estuvieron un rato en la sala conversando con ella y con su padre, para ellos Seijūrō era simplemente el mejor amigo de su hijo. No sabían nada de nada siendo mejor así, Shintarō conocía perfectamente a su papá y no iba a ser tan idiota de buscarle tres pies al gato. Siendo sincero, para él era más cómodo ir a la casa de Akashi donde su padre estaba bien enterado y no decía nada. Le daba en parte lo mismo, porque sabía que el novio de su hijo no era un vago de una familia pobre o media, sino todo lo contrario.

Recién volvieron a subir al cuarto a las diez de la noche, Midorima guardó sus cosas de una buena vez en la mochila y le pasó un pijama a Akashi que andaba mirando el tablero de shōgi aún sin guardar las piezas.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó

- Si hubieras movido el general de plata en diagonal izquierda y el lancero dos casillas más podrías, aunque sea, darme un jaque – dijo analizando – Estás mejorando, Shintarō.

Rodó los ojos y se terminó de cambiar para acercarse y revolver las piezas, conocía a Seijūrō, si dejaba el tablero así era capaz de quedarse ahí sentado hasta terminar la partida él solo. Al pelirrojo no le quedó de otra que cambiarse para dormir, ya que le habían arruinado su juego.

- La próxima vez nos quedamos en mi casa – le dijo tirándose para atrás para caer echado en la cama – Han comprado una máquina para hacer helado, me dijiste que sabías usarlas. Quiero que me hagas uno de kiwi.

- ¿De kiwi?

- Sí, de Kiwi – le asentó – Mis jardineros plantan kiwi en una de las partes de atrás del jardín, le preguntamos a uno de ellos y sacamos unos cuantos. Quiero que sea de forma normal, a veces es bueno ser común y corriente. Solo en estos casos para disfrutar de un helado casero.

Diría que lo entendía, pero no era cierto. En algunos casos pensaba que era puro capricho suyo de querer que él le haga su bendito raspado o helado. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Había algo que lo tenía inquieto y le parecía más importante de comentar.

- Le gustas a Murasakibara – le dijo sin más.

- Ya lo sabía, Shintarō ¿Cuál es tu intención al decírmelo? – le dijo terminando de quitarse las medias.

Se paró hasta el interruptor y lo apagó aún sin tener respuesta de Midorima que seguía pensando, quizás había sido mala idea.

- Tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos hace meses, no le veo el caso a que lo menciones, no es mi culpa ni la tuya – prosiguió.

- Sí, pero sé que te gusta, por eso te lo digo.

No dijo nada, solo hubo un silencio entre que Akashi se acomodaba en la cama.

- No tengo nada que decirte al respecto – le dijo al fin – No me interesa hablar con él, tengo una relación contigo.

- Akashi, no te lo diría si-

Seijūrō se acercó a él y lo besó para no dejar que siga con el tema, encimándose poco a poco hasta quedar arriba de él.

- Para con eso, entre nosotros nada va a cambiar.

Un intento totalmente fallido.

No volvió a insistir con el tema el resto de la noche, pero eso no quitaba que siga con la espina ahí molestándole hasta el punto de no poder dejar de pensar en eso.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos días hasta que al fin salieron los reportes de notas finales y con ellos las más ansiadas vacaciones de verano. Todos aprobaron y cumplieron con el bendito promedio de 70, incluso volvieron a reventar confeti en el gimnasio felicitándolos. Además que Aomine otra vez podía venir a los entrenamientos de verano si así lo quería ir, esos no era obligatorios.

Ryōta, desde que Midorima le lanzó su verdad, no había entablado muchas palabras con Daiki, apenas y un saludo, se negaba que lo que sintiese fuese realmente amor. Le aterraba pensar que se había enamorado de él.

- ¡Kise! – lo llamó levantándole cinco – ¡Lo hicimos!

Él le correspondió la chocada de manos y sonrió para después alejarse lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

- Deberías dejar de huirle – le dijo Midorima que estaba parado a su costado – ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y ya? Eres un idiota haciéndote tanto drama.

- Sin insultos, Midorimacchi – se quejó haciendo una mueca infantil – Me niego, solo es amistad, tú que me has metido cosas raras en la cabeza.

- Entonces no te diré lo que me dijo Aomine de ti – dijo acomodándose los lentes y yéndose para otro lado.

Kise se hizo el desinteresado, pero a los cinco segundos fue corriendo a perseguirlo. Necesitaba saberlo, había algo que le decía _'Pregunta, pregunta, pregunta'_.

- ¡Midorimacchi, espera! – lo llamó – Ya está bien, lo acepto… me gusta Aominecchi… ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te dijo de mí?

- Nada, yo no soporto a Aomine.

Lo había engañado y redondito cayó.

- ¡Midorimacchi, eres cruel! – se quejó – Ahora le voy a decir a todos en Teikō que tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos así no te guste ¡Cruel!

- ¡Oi, no quiero que me relacionen contigo! – le gritó, pero el rubio ya estaba caminando lejos de él haciendo una rabieta.

Se puso a un lado y se quedó sentado en las bancas viendo el pequeño partido de básquet que se había montado celebrando la reincorporación de Daiki, el cual tenía hartas ganas de jugar hasta el cansancio si era posible, había estado reservando energías por mucho tiempo.

A las seis recién se empezó a ir la gente, Murasakibara era uno de los que ya estaba cambiado hace rato, pero no se quería ir solo, así que prefería esperar a sus demás compañeros. De pasada que podía observar a Akashi en su rutina diaria, en ese momento estaba que conversaba con Nijimura, algunos decían que el pelinegro ya se estaba por retirar por completo del club.

- Murasakibara-kun, ¿tienes tiempo? – le preguntó Kuroko – Akashi-kun dice que si queremos podemos ir a la feria de aquí a dos manzanas, vamos a ir en grupo.

- Si va a ir Aka-chin yo voy.

Tetsuya sonrió y fue a decir a Midorima que estaba hablando o prácticamente discutiendo con Haizaki que quería obligarlo a que lo ayude a hacerle una broma a Shūzō.

- ¡Hey, Kise! – lo llamó Aomine corriendo hacia él.

El rubio sintió como si el corazón se le fuese a salir por boca, cómo era posible que con solo aceptar que le gustaba no pudiese controlar su cuerpo, solo rogaba que sus mejillas no se tiñan de rojo, porque sería muy vergonzoso.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, Aominecchi?

- Vamos a la feria, va a ser divertido. Incluso hay juegos – lo invitó –. Pide permiso.

No pudo ni contestar, solo asentó con la cabeza y sonrió, cosa que fue suficiente para el moreno, porque fue a coger a sus cosas para darse una ducha rápida.

- Oh por Dios, me invitó a salir – dijo en un susurro

- En realidad, vamos a ir todos Kise-chin – lo fastidió rompiéndole sus ilusiones.

- ¡Déjame! Es una cita, ya. Aominecchi no te invitó a ti – dijo para después pararse e ir al baño a también para refrescarse un poco.

A las seis y media ya todos los de la generación de los milagros incluida Momoi estaban rumbo a la dichosa feria. Muchos habían escuchado que era realmente grande, otros como Midorima y Akashi ya habían ido, y otros casos más extremos como el de Murasakibara, ni siquiera se había percatado que había una feria a dos manzanas y eso que siempre pasaba por ahí, incluso en frente estaba su casa.

Llegaron y como era de esperarse estaba algo llena, a las ocho era cuando ya ni se podía caminar. Aomine jaló a Kise y a Kuroko para la montaña rusa haciendo cola con ellos, mientras que Momoi gritaba que ella también quería.

- Kuro-chin ¿Estás seguro que te dejarán pasar?

- ¿Por qué no me dejarían, Murasakibara-kun?

El ojimorado alzó su brazo y le señaló la medida máxima lo que hizo hacer fruncir el ceño a Kuroko, aceptaba que era pequeño, pero pasaba el metro veinte.

- Mido uno cincuenta.

- Lo siento, es que pareces muy pequeñito – lo molestó – Solo era por precaución.

Pasaron al juego y para suerte de Kise él quedó junto con Daiki, gracias a que Momoi jaló a Tetsuya para su lado. Mientras que los otros tres se quedaron abajo mirando y escuchando muy claros y nítidos los gritos de Kise, inconfundibles para sus oídos.

- Ahora vengo – les dijo Seijūrō – Iré a comprar las pulseras para no perder el tiempo en colas, me esperan acá.

Se hizo a un lado y fue hacia la boletería.

Murasakibara esperó que esté lo suficientemente lejos para recién hablar, no se daría por vencido, quería una oportunidad.

- Mido-chin…

- Ya, está bien, Murasakibara – le dijo harto – Si quieres ligar con Akashi hazlo, en serio que no me voy a molestar. Si te atina bien, me haré a un lado entonces si eso llega a pasar.

Sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero él tampoco ya no podía seguir con la intriga si en realidad estaba entre esos dos. Prefería tomar cartas en el asunto antes que pase más tiempo y sea más difícil para él alejarse.

- ¿No te vas a molestar?

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste? – le preguntó fastidiado – Pero si quieres hacerlo hazlo, es la primera vez que escucho que alguien le pide permiso a otro para ligar con su novio. No seas idiota, solo hazlo y ya. Yo no tengo por qué negarte nada.

Realmente le jodía todo eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia las tiendas.

Murasakibara solo lo observó, tenía muy en claro que estaba siendo quizás algo demasiado egoísta, pero es que ya no podía con todos los sentimientos que sentía dentro de él al ver a Akashi, no supo cómo se enamoró. Solo se encontró un día observándolo con fascinación, a detalle ahora que sabía que tenía novio. Al principio se alzó de hombros, pero luego no podía dejar de pensar si en realidad no sentía nada o no lo quería reconocer. Y ahora que ya aceptaba que estaba enamorado de él quería intentarlo, más porque sabía que el pequeño pelirrojo no le era tan indiferente. Si bien no le tenía ninguna preferencia, era muy amable con él. Incluso el mismo Midorima se lo había reconocido en una de las tantas tutorías.

Quizás decirle gracias sería muy ¿Cruel? Por primera vez estaba seguro que al final terminaría por ganarse el amor de Seijūrō, así que solo debía tener paciencia y no hostigar tanto a Shintarō para que no se arrepienta, porque eso solo terminaría en dos cosas: Pelea y desamistad, que era justamente lo que trataba de evitar.

- ¡Mido-chin, Aka-chin dijo que lo esperáramos aquí! – le gritó al ver que se estaba alejando

- ¡No me importa! – le respondió

Justo a los segundos salieron los otros tres, Kuroko fue corriendo al baño mientras que Momoi le gritaba que resista, mientras que los otros dos salían riendo muy divertidos. Aunque Aomine se estaba quejando que casi le revienta el tímpano.

- Si no gritas no hay emoción, Aominecchi.

- Sí, pero tú ya exageraste, idiota – se burló – Parecía que en serio te estaba dando miedo tanta velocidad, debiste haber visto tu cara en la curva de 360.

- Tú también gritaste ya – se defendió.

Ya no lo negaba, estaba embobado de Daiki, para él había sido la montaña rusa directa al corazón, desde ese momento haría todo lo que esté en sus manos para Aomine lo mire, lo había decidido, no sería un cobarde que se quede atrás. La timidez no era su amiga.

A los minutos regresó Akashi que le entregó una pulsera a cada uno, miró hacia los costados y preguntó por Midorima.

- Él se fue, Aka-chin – le dijo al ver que se estaba molestando.

- ¿A dónde? Estaba aquí contigo.

- Ehm… es que… a su hermanita le detectaron cáncer – inventó

Todos voltearon a verlo ¿Qué carajos? Si quería llamar la atención con la excusa lo había logrado a maravillas, él tampoco era muy bueno dando excusas, nunca llegaba a las absurdas de Midorima, pero por ahí iban.

- ¿Emilie tiene cáncer? – le preguntó serio

- N-no, no… cáncer no – dijo al darse cuenta que había dicho una enfermedad muy grave – Era… era… una de esas que te ponen la piel amarilla.

- Murasakibara, deja de inventar cosas – le dijo Akashi molesto – ¿Te dijo por qué se iba o simplemente se fue?

Tanteó con la idea de qué decir, pero al final optó por decir que se había ido, porque su mamá lo llamó sabe Dios para qué, le parecía una excusa más factible.

- Cualquiera dice eso desde el comienzo, idiota – le dijo Aomine – Mira que inventar cáncer, eso no es gracioso.

- ¡Sí, Muk-kun!

Se alzó de hombros y sonrió infantil para que ya no lo sigan acusando, no tenía la culpa de dar tan malos pretextos. Akashi se hizo a un lado y llamó a Shintarō que no le contestó el bendito celular por más que lo llamaba, le dejó un buzón de voz y llamó de frente a su casa, si se había ido para allá ya debería haber llegado.

- Aló, residencia Midorima ¿Quién habla? – le contestó una niña

- Emilie, soy Seijūrō ¿Está tu hermano en casa? – le preguntó

La chica tapó el teléfono y le preguntó a uno de los mayordomos los cuales le negaron diciendo que él no había vuelto desde la escuela.

- Seijūrō-kun… ehm… creo que no… o no, sí-sí. Acaba de llegar ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Él afirmó, la pequeña dejó el teléfono en la mesita y fue corriendo a decirle a su hermano que el chico pelirrojo lo llamaba.

- Dile que mi madre me acaba de jalar a comprar – le contestó mientras subía las escaleras.

- Oni-chan, Seijūrō-kun sabe que nuestra madre está de viaje junto con papá – le dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

- Simplemente no quiero hablar con él, invéntale cualquier cosa, eres buena en eso.

Ella asentó y le habló a Akashi.

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- Lo que pasa es que está indispuesto, porque tuvo un accidente horrible, ha llegado con el brazo lleno de sangre, le han robado todo amenazándolo con un cuchillo. Justo mi tío se lo ha llevado a la clínica de emergencia – decía medio llorando – Está muy mal, Seijūrō-kun.

Akashi se quedó de piedra.

- Dame el nombre de la clínica.

- No la sé, Seijūrō-kun, pero le diré a mi Shin-oni-chan que te llame apenas pueda – le dijo haciendo un drama – No te preocupes, él va a estar bien… é-él… él dijo que… q-que se encontraba bien al irse d-de aquí…

- Llámame apenas sepas dónde han ido.

- E-está bien… y-… yo te llamo.

Colgó y se echó a reír.

Midorima Emilie: Experta en hacer dramas para conseguir lo que quiere y una experta en mentiras teatrales, a pesar de tener tan solo siete años. Niña prodigio en el teatro. Desconectó el teléfono para que no vuelva a llamar y fue a saltitos hacia la habitación de su hermano a decirle su mentira, para que todo sea perfecto.

A Shintarō casi le da algo al escuchar la pendejada que había dicho su hermanita ¿Cómo es que le salían mentiras de esa naturaleza? Suspiró pesadamente y le dijo que estaba bien, incluso le regaló un paquete de dulces que tenía por ahí guardado, para que se vaya de una vez. De todas maneras, con esa mentira podía hacerse el desaparecido, por lo menos, tres días. Tiempo perfecto para poder pensar las cosas, total, era el inicio de vacaciones. Apagó su celular, ya que supuestamente se lo habían robado y lo tiró por ahí. Sus padres venían en una semana, otra cosa a su favor. Le daría carta libre a Murasakibara en lo que lleguen ellos, ahí ya no podía negarse en su propia casa.

.

.

.

- ¿En serio le robaron? – preguntó Kise con bastante preocupación – Ya vez, Murasakicchi, ¿por qué dejaste que se fuera solo?

- Y-yo no tengo la culpa, lo juro – dijo apenado – Él se fue solito, yo incluso le dije que Aka-chin nos dijo que lo esperemos acá. No me hagan sentir mal.

Akashi los calló y suspiró. Le había creído todo el cuento, ya que no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento de lo mentirosa que podía ser la hermana de Shintarō.

- Me llamará cuando sepa algo, hay que seguir aquí – les dijo avanzando hacia las tiendas – Es mejor no alterarnos.

_POV KISE_

_En verdad, que su hermanita salió un demonio con patas. Estaba muy angustiado, incluso fui a visitarlo a su casa al día siguiente. Me recibió y me preguntó todo hosco qué quería. Le vi los dos brazos y no tenía nada ¡Nada!_

_Me contó que había sido invención de Emilie-chan y que por favor no dijera nada, que prefería darse por desaparecido unos días, en especial para Akashi._

_Ahí me quedé: '¡¿Estás tirando la toalla así porque así?!'_

_Discúlpame si te duele, Takaocchi. Pero en serio- en serio, yo no quería que ellos terminen y menos así. O sea, me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos para que vaya por el amor. _

_¿Y él? ¡¿Y él se hace un lado como un estúpido?!_

_Ah, acordarme me vuelve a dar cólera. Pero no es que tenga algo en contra de Murasakicchi, solo que no me pareció la manera más correcta. Aunque creo que Midorimacchi tenía razón en algo de lo que me dijo: 'Él ama a Murasakibara, solo les estorbo'. Quizás tenía razón, bueno, ahora que lo veo todo fríamente tenía razón._

_Pero-pero… no me deja de dar coraje. Cualquiera pierde habiendo peleado, pero según él era un desperdicio de su tiempo ir a una guerra ya perdida._

_En fin, como lo predijo él o Oha Asa, porque recuerdo que ese día era el peor para los cánceres, terminaron dos días después de que a Akashicchi le diera el estrés por el básquetbol y toda la cosa esa. Es que en realidad el ambiente ya estaba muy pesado y más con todos revelándonos y poniéndonos engreídos._

_Incluso a mí eso me jodió por completo, porque Aominecchi se puso en una actitud tan odiosa, que hasta yo retrocedí. No se podía con él. Me metí de nuevo al modelaje y ya, fue una época de Stand-by para todos._

_¡Ah, esa es la historia!_

~Flashback:: Fin~

Takao estaba como que en estado _'mejor no opino, porque me pico'_ y Himuro parecía estar pensando. Las historias de Kise siempre lo dejaban como que con la sensación de que le faltó contar algo importante.

- ¿Y cómo empezaron Akashi y Atsushi? – le preguntó – O sea, ya, me contaste de cómo te fuiste enamorando Atsushi y tú, lo tuyo terminó pues en nada, ya que como tú dices vino lo del estrés del básquet… pero ¿Y Atsushi? ¿el pitufo ese terminó con Shintarō? ¿O él terminó con el pitufo? ¿Y cuándo empezaron los otros dos?

- ¡Ay, Himurocchi, yo qué voy a saber! Yo les iba a contar lo mío no más, pero me salió el extra pues, tampoco me pidas tanto.

- Bueno, yo no quiero saber más – dijo Takao ya algo picado – Me voy a dormir, sabía que no me iba a gustar la historia.

Les robó una almohada y se subió a la cama de arriba.

- No valía picarse, Kazunari

- ¡Cállate y apaga la luz, Tatsuya! – le gritó poniéndose una almohada en la cara.

Los dos de abajo se rieron y tal como dijo, el pelinegro se paró y apagó las luces para ya dormir, era un poco más de media noche y mañana debían levantarse temprano para seguir con las encuestas y otras cosas más.

XXXXXX

Eso es todo, si no he puesto cómo es que empezaron Akashi y Murasakibara es porque ese tema lo tomaré en el fic principal.

Como dije antes, aquí solo pondré las cosas que no podré abarcar con flashback~ o curiosidad que ustedes tengan sobre los personajes, que yo las doy por sobreentendidas por ser la autora XD u.u' Lo siento, eso suele pasar.

El próximo one-shot será el miércoles 19, todavía no elijo el tema aunque tengo algunos ya en mente que me pidieron. Lo estaré publicando máximo este viernes en la actualización de Caminando Hacia el Futuro.

Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna petición no duden en ponerla ;)

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna!


End file.
